Technical Field
This invention relates generally to truck trailers. More particularly, this invention is directed to a safety rail for a flatbed trailer. Specifically, the invention is directed to a safety rail that is movable between a storage position and an operational position by rolling post holder assemblies and posts engaged therewith along a track mounted on the trailer and thereby straightening a cable which extends between the posts so that the cable forms a barrier which will aid in preventing an operator from falling off the trailer bed.
Background Information
Flatbed trailers are used to transport goods on a horizontal surface which lacks side and/or end walls. The goods are typically secured in place on the trailer bed by means of tie-downs which extend laterally across the load. One of the problems with this type of trailer bed is that an operator may have to climb onto the horizontal surface and move therealong during loading or unloading of goods. The horizontal surface is located a distance above the ground and there is consequently a risk that the operator may accidentally fall off the bed and onto the ground, thereby injuring themselves.